The Messenger
by HermitsUnited87
Summary: A time lord called the Messenger is hanging out with her best friend when a TARDIS appears. They call aforementioned best friend's boyfriend and set off to have adventures in time and space. They meet the Doctor later on. Warning: dangerous amounts of sarcasm enclosed.


**A/N: So this is The Messenger, which is a story in which I am a Time Lord called the Messenger, my companions are my best friend/editor Monica and her boyfriend Dylan, and we find a TARDIS and set off for adventures in time and space. Dangerous levels of sarcasm included. Written from my point of view, but a -4- will indicate a change in POV. That's really all there is to say on the matter. Lots of references (like that one) to things that aren't all doctor who as well. Enjoy!**

******IMPORTANT NOTE: I DID NOT WRITE THIS STORY ALONE! IT WAS CO-WRITTEN BY MCAT9905 SHE'S ALSO IN THIS AS MONICA SO YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY CHECK HER OUT BECAUSE SHE'S COOLER THAN ME OK NOW ENJOY!**

"Run! Run! Run! Run! Ru—"

"I am running! You're just faster than me!"

"Then run faster!"

"I can't—OK, that's it, I'm teleporting to you."

A flash of light and a bit more running later, we arrived at a smoky black door. Monica looked over at me with determination. "You ready?"

I grinned, laughing. "Ha ha—no."

Smirking, she walked through the door, myself following just behind her. The inside was a creepy floating arena, made possible by the dimensional door we had just stepped through. A shadowy figure stood before us, an elf by the looks of it. He had a long pointy hat and the signature tights. A nocked arrow was aimed at us, and I could see a boomerang strapped to his hip and a sword across his back. Yay…

"Alright, now don't die." Monica stressed the last words, grabbing her sword.

I smiled, readying my hammer. "I got this," I answered cockily just as I get thrown off the edge of the platform. "...I don't got this," I corrected myself before the world went black.

* * *

A controller flew across the room, accompanied by an annoyed growl. "Aaargh! I'm done!" She stomped over to the light switch beside the door and flipped it down, thus shutting off the Wii and silencing Super Smash Brothers Brawl in a move that I had jokingly dubbed _rage quit_.

I shook my head, taking a sip of the vanilla coke on my bed. "Sorry, bro."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Monica sighed. "It's cool. Toss me a coke?"

I reached into the nearby box and grabbed a new can of vanilla coke, tossing it absently in the general direction of the short girl.

Monica scowled. "You were just thinking I was short, weren't you?"

"No," I lied with a grin. Monica was barely over five feet tall, making her shorter than me (which was just plain short as far as I was concerned). She had hair that was, and I quote, 'that awkward color between blonde and brown that nobody can freaking describe', and changed styles around four times a day, depending on what she was doing at the time. It was currently in a sports/intense video gaming ponytail at the top of her head, reaching the base of her neck (below her shoulders when down). Her eyes were some shade of blue, and her face was as small as the rest of her. She was also currently wearing a black Fullmetal Alchemist tee-shirt and some ripped jeans, because by now she realized that changing clothes at one of our sleepovers was a compete waste.

I was similarly decked out in a Doctor Who tee-shirt (Support our Time Lords for a better future—and past!) and un-ripped jeans, because I also stopped trying to sleep a long time ago. I had recently gotten my hair cut extremely short, and with the help of some hair gel, had it Tennant style (and looked damn good with it like that, thank you very much). I was tall for a girl of my age, and Monica always had to angle her head upward to look at my hazel eyes.

I put my can back on the bedpost and fell backward so I was lying against my pillow, while Monica leaned against the door, sipping her coke. "So whatcha wanna do now?" I asked.

"No idea. You?"

"We could watch some Supernatural," I suggested.

"Sure," she said and I turned to my laptop, which was sitting on the blue desk chair to my left. I paused iTunes, which had been playing "Exterminate Regenerate" by Chameleon Circuit. I instinctively opened up tumblr before realizing I meant to go to netflix. Just as I hit play on the next episode of Supernatural, there was a flash of light outside my window, and we heard a sound.

A very familiar sound.

A _VWORP_ing sound.

I turned to look at Monica, "Somehow I don't think that came from Supernatural."

-4-

A light and a vibration dragged me out of sleep. I opened my eyes to see a faint light shining through my window, which meant it was early in the morning. Way too early for me to get up, I grabbed the nearest pillow and buried my face in it. Right before I could get back to sleep, the vibrating continued. I sighed, and reached a few feet in front of my face to grab my phone. Looking at the screen, it took me a moment to process that it was Monica calling me.

I hit answer, and spoke before she did, "I'm going to be optimistic and not ask what time it is."

She, ignoring my sarcasm, answered me regardless, "Roughly 6:30 in the morning."

I groaned, and my response was a little angrier than intended, "And _why_ are you calling me this early?"

In the silence that followed, I could practically _hear_ her raising her eyebrows, "Because you're the other companion. The Rory without the Roman. And-" She paused, and I could hear someone else talking in the background, though I didn't make out what they were saying, "And there's a TARDIS in the Messenger's backyard."

By the Messenger, she clearly meant our mutual friend, who must have been the voice I heard talking. Probably saying to call her the Messenger instead. Don't know why, I already know her name... Making a mental note to ask her about that later, I responded to Monica, "Did it _have_ to show up at 6:30 am?"

"Apparently," she said in a voice which was somehow both sarcastic and deadpan. I heard laughter from the other end. Probably some reference that I don't get, or care about.

"Alright, alright, give me 20 minutes." I said, hanging up the phone. I slowly rose to a sitting position on my bed and looked around my room, wondering when exactly my life had gone to hell.

-4-

In the time it took for Monica to make a phone call to Dylan, I had added to my outfit a green and black woven bracelet, my class ring, a pair of socks which didn't match, and my all-important red converse (which I had bought _solely_ because of David Tennant.) I also grabbed my sonic screwdriver and TARDIS keyring out of my batman sweatshirt, which had two keys on it: a key to my house, and the one for my miniature TARDIS, which I presumed would also open the one that had just materialized in my backyard. I didn't take the sweatshirt, hoping to find one in the TARDIS, preferably one with inside pockets; a feature women's jackets all seemed to lack, which I often pointed out angrily to anyone who would listen. In my jeans pockets I had my iTouch (recently named Jack), a pair of headphones, and my pocketwatch, complete with circular gallifreyan on the front.

As I was giving my room a last glance for anything I'd want to take with me, Monica put her phone back in her pocket, "He'll be here in 20 minutes."

After a moment's thought, I sat on my bed again, facing my laptop, and reached my hands toward the keys to type in a url. "So not enough time for an episode of Supernatural, but..." I paused as the page loaded, "enough time for Community."

I clicked play on the next season 1 episode Monica had yet to see, and settled on my bed to watch.

* * *

After the episode ended, I looked at Monica. "Dylan here yet?" I asked. Almost as soon as I finished the question, Monica pulled her vibrating phone out of her pocket and showed me the text he had just sent to say he was outside. "That's damn good timing," I smirked, opened my bedroom door and quietly made my way downstairs, trying not to wake anyone up.

When we made it downstairs, Monica put her silver converse on and I opened the door to find Dylan standing outside. He had short, cropped blond hair as always, and his eyes were some mix of blue, yellow, and green that no one had a name for. He wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt under a green plaid unbuttoned button-up, and his gray sneakers with the red star on the side, which had ripped on the side so he could practically stick his foot out. As usual, he had his digital watch on his wrist, and his bluetooth headphones around his neck (which he called "Dil Beats" because I guess he thought it was cool...let's not go there).

Once Monica and I had stepped outside, I closed the front door and turned to head towards my backyard. "Well, come along Fronds!" I said as I began to walk, using the name I had come up with for them. I didn't need to turn around to see their reactions - I knew Monica was grinning and Dylan was rolling his eyes.

Once we had made our way around my house, the blue police box sitting in the middle of my backyard came into view. There was an unexpected flutter of excitement in my chest, which was weird. I mean, I knew it would be there, I guess just seeing it up close was a little different. I shook my head to clear it and continued walking (just a bit faster) towards the TARDIS. Once I reached it, I pulled out my TARDIS keyring, and grabbed the smaller of the two keys. I slipped it into the lock on the front door of the blue box, turned my head to grin at my friends behind me, and threw open the door.

The wooden door opened to reveal that the box was _shockingly_ bigger on the inside. "Wow, didn't see that coming," Dylan said with sarcasm and a roll of his eyes. The next thing I noticed was that the console room looked exactly like the ninth and tenth Doctor's. Same ridiculously shaped supports, wires hanging from the cieling, strangely dim lighting. That is to say, I loved it.

I walked up to the console itself, which was covered in various buttons, dials, and knobs the exact purpose of I would probably never know. When I got close, the TARDIS hummed to life and I grinned even wider. I spun around to face my new companions, who hadn't spoken since I opened the door.

Monica raised her eyebrows, "So where are we going first?"

"Right now? Nowhere." I continued before either of them could speak, "It's 6:30 in the morning, we haven't slept all night, and I'm sure Dylan wouldn't object to a few more hours of sleep."

Dylan made a face that signaled his agreement with the plan, and I spun to face the hallway that led to the rest of the TARDIS, "Alright, to the bedrooms it is."

"You know where they are?" Dylan asked with a bit of skepticism.

I turned around, still walking backwards, to say "Heh, no, where's the fun in that? We'll just go exploring until we find 'em!"

As I turned again to open the nearest door, I could _feel_ the eye-rolling going on behind me. The doors in the hallway all seemed to vary in appearance, and the one whose handle I had grabbed was a plain wooden design. I pushed it open, (are there _any_ doors you pull to open?) and discovered it was a bathroom. A very simple bathroom at that, just a toilet and a sink, which led me to believe there would be another for showers and such. Hopefully.

I closed that door and continued on. The next room we found didn't have a door, just a gap in the wall through which I found a kitchen. Classic black and white tiled flooring, a pastel blue wall, your average kitchen appliances, quite a few cabinets, and an island in the middle of it. Upon further exploration, we found the cabinets to be filled with bananas ("Aw yeah, gonna have some real parties in here," which earned me yet another eye-roll from Dylan and a laugh from Monica), the freezer held fish fingers and, of course, custard. There was also bow tie pasta in the cabinet (because bow ties are cool), and a bunch of other food I found less interesting.

I left the kitchen, and after a few turns, and, for whatever reason, _multiple_ swimming pools, I found a door that immediately caught my eye. It was TARDIS blue, wooden, and had a sign that said:

The Messenger

Please knock and

CLOSE THE DOOR BEHIND

YOU WHEN YOU LEAVE

thanks

PULL TO OPEN

Yup, seems like a sign I'd put on my room. I turned to wiggle my eyebrows at my friends before (you guessed it) _pushing_ open the door. I stepped forward onto a black carpet that was ridiculously soft. I looked around and noticed the wall both looked and smelled like mint green. There was a bed in the middle, with a TARDIS blue blanket, the black furry pillow Monica had given me for my birthday a year ago, and the orange teddy bear I slept with which I had named David Tennant. The desk to the right of the bed looked the same as the one in my old room (except cleaner) and sitting on the blue office chair was a laptop that looked very much like mine. Across from the bed was a nightstand with a TV on top of it, and a wii next to it. I had a feeling the nightstand was full of games, but I was distracted from further investigation with thoughts of how comfortable that bed looked right now. I waved my hand to signal that the Fronds should keep looking for their rooms, and they walked off. I closed the door and took my shoes off before falling onto the bed.

I noticed that there was still a door to the left of my bed, which (going with the theme of similarity to my old room) probably led to a closet, but there was also another door next to it. I made a mental note to check that out in the morning, before getting under the blanket and moving to lay on my back so I was looking at the ceiling. But where I expected there to be a normal ceiling, I saw nothing but space. I didn't even manage a coherent thought about how cool that was before my eyes were closed and I was asleep.

* * *

What felt like a moment later I was sitting up in my bed. The room was darker than before, which was weird because there was no light source in the first place. I pushed the blanket off of my feet and stretched as I stood up. I walked over and reached the stretch of wall to the right of the TV before I stopped. I blinked at the wall a few times. _The door was right here, wasn't it?_ I spun around, the other two doors in the room were missing as well. _What the hell?_ I turned around again, and reached my left hand out to touch the wall where the door had been. It felt exactly like the rest of the wall. Reaching into the right pocket of my jeans to pull out my sonic screwdriver, I looked down to find both of my pockets were completely empty. _Well that's just FANTASTIC._

Looking back up, I saw that it was no longer a blank stretch of wall, but covered in black writing. More specifically, it was one word written over and over again. EMEVAS. I pulled my hand back quickly, and as I turned around again, it became clear that the entire wall was covered in the word. Just EMEVAS, written over and over again. _Okay, I DEFINITELY didn't write that. _I looked up, and _of course,_ it's on the god damn ceiling, too.

Leaning my back against the wall, I sunk down into a sitting position on the floor. Well, if there were ever any doubts that I'd gone insane, they just went out the non-existent window. There was nowhere I could look and not see EMEVAS, and the word was really freaking me out, so I closed my eyes. That was when I heard a crash from somewhere on the other side of the door.

* * *

My eyes snapped open, and I was looking at the stars again. It took me a moment to figure out I was lying down in my bed, and when I did I bolted upright, my hands gripping the sides of the mattress tightly. I checked to make sure the door was still there. Upon realizing that all three doors were still where they were when I fell asleep, and that there was no longer any writing on the wall, I relaxed. Loosening my grip on the bed, my breathing returned to normal though I hadn't realized it had been faster in the first place. I ran my right hand through my (now messy) hair before falling back on my bed. As my head hit the pillow, two thoughts ran through my head: _what the hell does EMEVAS even mean? _and_ God, I really hope that doesn't become a recurring thing._

**And that was the first chapter. Next time, we talk about various things, then set off to have our first adventure, much more action in chapter 2! Favorites, Follows, and Reviews would all make me very happy and much more motivated to write! **


End file.
